undertalefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Ośmioro Ludzi
Ośmioro Ludzi to jedyni ludzie z Powierzchni, którzy kiedykolwiek wpadli do Podziemia. Wśród nich znajduje się Pierwszy Człowiek, protagonista i sześć ludzkich DUSZ, które zebrał Asgore. Każda z dusz ma własny SOUL Mode i kolor Ataku prezentujący jednego z Ośmiorga Ludzi. Główna Fabuła Przed wydarzeniami z Undertale, siedem ludzkich dzieci''"Several human children have climbed the mountain, fallen down, left the RUINS, and were assumedly killed by monsters."'' - Toby Fox June 25, 2013. The Escapist. wpadło do Podziemia i zmarło. Pierwszym człowiekiem, który wpadł do Podziemia, była Chara. Została ona znaleziona przez Asriela. Zaprzyjaźniła się z nim i została zaadoptowana przez jego rodziców - Asgore'a i Toriel. Pewnego dnia Chara śmiertelnie zachorowała. Jej ostatnim życzeniem było zobaczyć Złote Kwiaty w jej rodzinnej wiosce. Nie mogła jednak przejść przez Barierę i umarła w Podziemiu. Asriel zaabsorbował duszę Chary i wydostał się na powierzchnię, gdzie został śmiertelnie raniony. Zmarł wkrótce po tym, jak wrócił do Podziemia. Śmierć dzieci Asgore'a doprowadziła go do wypowiedzenia wojny ludzkości. Zadeklarował, że zabije każdego człowieka, który wpadnie do Podziemia i zbierze wszystkie potrzebne DUSZE do zniszczenia Bariery. Jakiś czas po tym, sześć innych dzieci wspięło się na Górę Ebott i wpadło do Podziemia; każde z własnych tajemniczych powodów i z powiązanymi przedmiotami. Każdy z tych sześciu ludzi został zabity a ich dusze zostały przechowane do przyszłego użytku. Ciała trzymane są w trumnach blisko Sali Tronowej w Nowym Domu. Przedmioty, które przynieśli ze sobą ludzie, zostały rozrzucone po całym Podziemiu - prawdopodobnie w okolicach miejsc w których umarli ich właściciele. (Aczkolwiek wtedy byłoby niemożliwe aby Asgore zdobył Jasnoniebieską DUSZĘ, gdyż przedmioty z nią powiązane znajdują się w Ruinach) Protagonista jest Ósmym Człowiekiem, który wpadł do Podziemia. Undyne przed walką opowiada o sześciu ludziach, którym odebrano dusze. Mówi, że dusza protagonisty będzie siódmą i ostatnią potrzebną do zniszczenia Bariery. Neutralna Ścieżka W Nowym Domu można znaleźć trumny, w których trzymane są ciała ludzi. Trumna Pierwszego Człowieka jest pusta, gdyż Toriel zabrała te zwłoki do Ruin. Ciało Chary zostało pochowane pod zagajnikiem Złotych Kwiatów. Jest to to samo miejsce, na które na początku gry upada protagonista. Pod koniec tej ścieżki, Asgore pokazuje bohaterowi sześć DUSZ, które posiadł. Po pokonaniu tego osobnika, Flowey absorbuje DUSZE, aby przemienić się w potężną istotę, jaką jest Photoshop Flowey. Podczas walki z Photoshop Flowey, sześć DUSZ i przedmioty z nimi powiązane pojawiają się aby atakować protagonistę. Kiedy gracz poprosi o pomoc poprzez wybranie opcji ACT, DUSZE wesprą go zielonymi atakami, które leczą. Po pokonaniu Flowey'go, DUSZE buntują się przeciw niemu, zabierając jego moce i pozostawiając go na łasce protagonisty. Po napisach końcowych Sans mówi protagoniście, że DUSZE zniknęły, uniemożliwiając plan zniszczenia Bariery poprzez użycie ich. Ludobójcza Ścieżka Blisko końca Ludobójczej Ścieżki, Alphys namawia Asgore'a aby zaabsorbował sześć DUSZ. Na końcu tej ścieżki, Chara pojawia się osobiście, aby porozmawiać z graczem. Mówi mu, że została ona przywrócona do życia dzięki jego determinacji. Proponuje graczowi, aby razem zniszczyli świat. Niezależnie od decyzji, Chara atakuje ekran i dopełnia swojej zemsty, co zamyka grę. Po włączeniu jej ponownie, ukazuje się czarna przestrzeń. Po paru minutach czekania, pojawia się Chara i oferuje odtworzenie świata w zamian za DUSZĘ gracza. Prawdziwa Pacyfistyczna Ścieżka Toriel wytyka Asgorowi, że sześć ludzi, którzy zostali zabici, mogli zostać oszczędzeni. Argumentuje to tym, że Asgore mógłby zaabsorbować tylko jedną aby przekroczyć Barierę i na powierzchni zebrać pozostałe sześć potrzebnych do jej zniszczenia. Flowey absorbuje sześć ludzkich DUSZ i wszystkie DUSZE potworów, aby powrócić do swojej prawdziwej formy - Asriela Dreemurra. Zmusza on protagonistę do walki, myląc go z Pierwszym Człowiekiem. Po pewnym czasie, Asriel zdaje sobie sprawę, że się myli i niszczy Barierę oraz oddaje wszystkim ich DUSZE, uwalniając w ten sposób Podziemie. Po tym akcie, trumny leżące blisko Sali Tronowej Asgore'a są otwarte. Możliwe, że ciała są przygotowywane do pogrzebu lub, że ludzie zostali przywróceni do życia po odzyskaniu swoich DUSZ. Lista Ludzkich DUSZ Podczas walki z Photoshop Flowey, DUSZE atakują protagonistę broniami, które można znaleźć w grze. Grając w Ball Game, gracz może zdobyć jedną z siedmiu kolorowych flag. Każda ma inną wiadomość i odpowiadający danej DUSZY kolor (Czerwony, Pomarańczowy, Żółty, Zielony, Jasnoniebieski, Niebieski, Fioletowy). Poniżej znajduje się lista DUSZ, ich kolorów i detali z nimi związanymi. Czerwona DUSZA *'Cecha': Determinacja"Bravery. Justice. Integrity. Kindness. Perseverance. Patience. Using these, you were able to win at "Ball Game." - Achieving the Red Flag in the Ball Game. * Powiązane Przedmioty: ** Ósmy Człowiek (Frisk): *** (Początek gry) Stick i Bandage - przedmioty, z którymi protagonista zaczyna grę ** Pierwszy Człowiek (Chara): *** (Neutralna Ścieżka) Worn Dragger i Heart Locket z Domu Asgore'a *** (Ludobójcza Ścieżka) Real Knife i Locket w Domu Asgore'a * Mechanika Walki: * Normalny Tryb: '''Swobodne poruszanie się. * '''Tekst w Snowball Game: '''Spróbuj jak najmocniej, nadal będziesz sobą. * '''Właściciele: ** Pierwszy Człowiek, Chara ** Ósmy człowiek, Frisk Jasnoniebieska DUSZA *'Cecha:' Cierpliwość * Powiązne Przedmioty: Toy Knife i Faded Ribbon z Ruin * Mechanika Walki: ** Jasnoniebieskie Ataki : Zadaje obrażenia, gdy DUSZA się poruszy. * Photoshop Flowey: Atakuje Wirującymi Ostrzami. Leczy Plastrami * Tekst w Snowball Game: "Kula" jest "Mała". Czekałeś wciąż na tę okazję... to zdetronizuj "Kulę" z ostrym atakiem. Pomarańczowa DUSZA *'Cecha:' Odwaga * Powiązne Przedmioty: Tough Glove i Manly Bandanna od Sprzedawcy w Snowdin. * Mechanika Walki: ** Pomarańczowe Ataki: Zadaje obrażenia, gdy dusza się nie porusza. * Photoshop Flowey: Atakuje Rękawicami Spinningowymi z Oczami. Leczy "kciukami w górę". * Tekst w Snowball Game: Jesteś typem osoby, która uderza pięścią we wszystko co stanie jej na drodze. Niebieska DUSZA *'Cecha:' Integralność * Powiązne Przedmioty: Ballet Shoes i Old Tutu z Waterfall. * Mechanika Walki: ** Tryb Skoku: Grawitacja wpływa na DUSZĘ. Opada ona na dno okna po skoku. * Photoshop Flowey: Atakuje Butami do Baletu i Gwiazdami. Leczy Nutami. * Tekst w Snowball Game: 'Podskoki i kręcenie, twój oryginalny styl trzyma cię za pośrednictwem. Fioletowa DUSZA *'Cecha: Wytrwałość * Powiązne Przedmioty: Torn Notebook i Cloudy Glasses od Gersona * Mechanika Walki: ** Tryb Pułapki: Ruch DUSZY jest ograniczony do skakania po trzech równoległych liniach. ** Karmiczna Zemsta: Wymierza Karmiczną Zemstę Sansa, zadaje obrażenia przez zatrucie. * Photoshop Flowey: Atakuje Książkami i Negatywnymi Słowami. Leczy Pozytywnymi Słowami. * Tekst w Snowball Game: Nawet wtedy gdy czujesz się uwięziony, to rób notatki i osiągnij koniec "Kuli". Zielona DUSZA *'Cecha:' Życzliwość * Powiązne Przedmioty: Burnt Pan i Stained Apron z Hotland. * Mechanika Walki: ** Tryb Tarczy: ' Dusza nie porusza się. Broni się przed włóczniami Undyne, obracając tarczą w czterech kierunkach. ** 'Zielone Ataki Leczy i/lub rozwija walkę na dalszy etap. ** Platformy: '''Gdy DUSZA jest w Trybie Skoku, może wskakiwać na platformy lub ślizgać się po nich. * '''Photoshop Flowey: Atakuje Patelniami i Ognikami. Leczy Jajkami. * Tekst w Snowball Game: Twoja opieka i troska o "Kulę" przyniesie ci pyszne zwycięstwo. Żółta DUSZA *'Cecha:' Sprawiedliwość * Powiązne Przedmioty: Empty Gun i Cowboy Hat od Bratty i Catty. * Mechanika Walki: ** Tryb Strzelca: DUSZA jest obrócona o 180 stopni i strzela pociskami. Może być użyty aby zadać obrażenia przeciwnikowi lub do niszczenia niektórych obiektów. * Photoshop Flowey: Atakuje Naładowanym Pistoletem. Leczy Czterolistnymi Koniczynami. * Tekst w Snowball Game: Twoja dokładność najpewniej położy kres chaosowi "Kuli". Zobacz również * Tryby DUSZ * Typy Ataków Odnośniki = Kategoria:Elementy gry